Fairy Wings of Love
by Yurilover89
Summary: Tatl was wondering around the Lost Woods one night when she meets a blue fairy who's name was Navi. They start to become friends and would soon become more. Yuri. Pairing NavixTatl. Lemon on last chapter.


This is a three chapter story of Navi and Tatl getting to know each other. The look of the two fairies are in Magalink style.

Pairing: Navi x Tatl

Warning: The last chapter contains Yuri Lemon which will change the rating.

* * *

It has been three months since Link traveled back to Hyrule after he saved Termina from certain doom, and Tatl was out wandering around in the Lost Woods, think about something to do. Her brother Tale and friend Skull Kid were out in Kikori Forest playing with the Kikori in a nighttime festival. Usually, Tatl would love playing wih her little brother, but things had never been the same after she and Link parted ways. She never told anyone, not even the Bomber Gang, but she had developed feelings for the Hylian boy.

The times she spent with Link on their adventures had been fun and exciting, and she was so grateful of how Link would help her reunite with her beloved younger brother. But when Link left, she felt a little empty spot in her heart, despite that she was back together with her brother and friend. She had wished that he would stay with them, with her. But she knows that Link is a hero and has a lot of duties, so she understood why he had to leave. And she couldn't help but wonder if he'll ever find the friend he was talking about when they've been getting used to each other. He told her that Navi was a bit annoying but her voice was very cute.

Tatl also imagined if she would meet her one day. That was when she came across a blue fairy appeaing to be female who was flying around by herself. Curious of what the blue fairy was doing, Tatl went up to it while saying "Exuse me!"

That got the blue fairy's attention as she turned to have her eyes meet the yellow girl's. "Huh? Who's there?" Tatl stood still for a moment, seeing how cute she looked and sounded.

She snapped out of it and asked the wandering fairy "Um... What are you doing flying by yourself?"

"Oh, I just wanted to fly around these woods. There's not much for me to do." The blue fairy said with a sweet childish smile. "What are you doing?"

Tatl scratched the back of her head in modesty "I'm uh... Pretty much doing the same thing your doing. My brother and friend are at the Kikori village playing with thoes little rascals. I just decided to get my wings in fit, but I'm heading back soon. Do you wanna come with me?"

The blue fairy let out a cute giggle and asked "Sure." She then showed a nervous frown with her head bowed and her finger tips touching. "It can get a bit creepy around here, especialy if your alone."

Tatl crossed her arms and made a prideful smile saying "Pfbt! Creepy? This place doesn't scare me! Besides, I've seen creepier!"

The blue fairy could tell that this fairy she met was a bit of a tomboy by her attitude. "Well, this place still has an unsettling atmosphere sometimes."

"Hey, don't worry! I'll be sure to protect you from any nasties in these woods!" Tatl said with one hand on her hip and the other pointing a thumb at herself.

The blue fairy couldn't help but giggle at Tatl's slightly arrogant act and said "That would be nice of you to give me company. I really appreciate it."

"No need for thanks." Said Tatl as they started to fly for an exit.

"What's your name?" The blue fairy asked.

"Tatl. My brother's name is Tale."

"Hm... Oh, I get it! Because together..."

Tatl interrupted with a humming giggle and said "Yup. We're Tatl and Tale! Tattletale!" The blue fairy giggled. "What's yours?"

"My name is Navi." From hearing that name, Tatl's smile disappeared and her eyes widened of realization of who she just met. She let out a small gasp, making the fairy revealed to be Navi face her in concern. "Wh-what's wrong? Why did you gasp?"

Still in a state of shock, Tatl raised a finger up to Navi saying "Your... Your Navi? The one friend Link said he was looking for?"

Navi then too was awe strucked of her new friend upon hearing her mention Link. "You... You know Link?"

Tatl shook off her shocked state and narrowed her eyes down and left, holding her left arm with her right hand in a bit of nervous guilt saying "Yeah, it's kind of a long story, but... Me and my brother... We helped our friend the Skull Kid rob him when we first met!"

Navi covered her mouth in shock. "Y-you... You did what...?"

Tatl regrettably turned around saying "I'm sorry...! I... I should go...!"

Tatl was about to fly away but Navi grabbed her by the hand pleading "Tatl, wait! Please don't go. It's okay." Tatl looked at Navi in surprise. "You seemed really guilty, which made me a bit worried, so it's okay. I forgive you for that." Tatl felt relief in her heart to hear that.

"You want me to continue?"

"Yes please." Navi said politely, which Tatl found cute. When Tatl was halfway finished with her story, Navi had a fist up to her mouth as she said "Wow... That's pretty dark and scary."

Tatl nodded in agreement as she continued "After Majora and the moon were destoied and the citizens of Clock Town cheered in rejoice, the Four Giants left and Link took his leave as well on Epona. If only I had told him how much I feel about him before that..."

Navi saw a tear shedding from her eye, so she wiped it away with her thumb, making the yellow fairy face her. "You really like him, don't you?"

Tatl blushed and admitted "Maybe a little..."

Navi smiled and spoke "It's okay to have feelings for someone, even thoes that aren't your species."

Tatl just smiled at her new found friend. "You are so sweet, Navi. There's no wonder Link misses you." Navi blushed in modesty. "Care to tell me your story?"

"If you'ed like me to, sure."

After Navi nearly finished her story, Tatl was in a state of awe. "Gee, that must have been an intense battle."

"It sure was. Our first fight against Ganondorf, I couldn't help Link find a weak point. I felt so helpless." Navi looked down with regret, but then looked back up with a smile. "But on the second conflict, we were able to beat him together."

"So you left because you felt that your duty was done?" Tatl asked which made Navi stop in her tracks with her face looking down so that her eyes were covered. Regretting what she said, Tatl cringed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Navi looked at Tatl and said quickly "Oh, no. It's okay. It's not that all I've cared about was my duty, I've cared about the safety of Hyrule and Link also. It's just, since he's a Hylian and not a Kikori, I shouldn't stay with him forever. But I do miss him more than anyone could ever imagine."

Tatl placed a hand on Navi's shoulder saying "I could."

Navi looked at Tatl with a smile and responded "Yeah. You could. You've spend a long time with him too."

"Yeah, with going back three days in time again, and again, and again, and so on."

Navi giggled at what Tatl said. Suddenly, a Mad Scrub popped out of nowhere which scared them. The aggressive Scrub shot three Deku Nuts at the two fairies which Tatl pulled Navi away from. Tatl made serious eyes at the enemy, telling it that it's messed witht the wrong woodland creatues. "Stay here, Navi! I'm gonna kick his leafy ass!"

Tatl took off towards the Autumn leafed Deku before Navi could stop her from being reckless. Navi stood there watching her friend dodge the Nuts the Deku shot at her. She kicked one nut back at the Deku, knocking it out of it's hole and to it's feet. It stated to scury away as Tatl pointed at it saying threateningly "I am not done with you, yet!"

Tatl was about to go after the Deku, when Navi called out "Hey!" Tatl's mad face went away and looked at Navi eye widened in confusion. "It's okay, I think it learned it's lesson."

Tatl crossed her arms in a grumpy way. She really wanted to beat the Deku up for attacking them, but she decided to let it slide. "It better have! Because if it does that again, no more Miss Nice-Fairy!"

From hearing that, Navi raised an eyebrow and thought to her self humorously 'That was her nice side? Then I'd sure hate to see her vicious side.' Navi then went up to her and said "You... You were pretty brave."

Tatl's eyes widened in surprise and blushed at the admiring comment. She smiled, feeling glad that she looked brave out there. "Thanks, Navi. Your too kind."

"No, I mean it! Usually, fairies get easily scared, but you... You are special." Navi then closed her eyes and admitted "The way you charged right at the Deku swiftly reminded me of a friend we have in common."

Tatl felt was awe struck of how she reminds Navi of Link because of how brave she was. She never thought that she was a lot like Link. She then said in modesty "Nah! I'm nowhere as brave as Link."

Navi placed her hands on Tatl's shoulder saying "Don't be modest. Sure you might be a bit overconfident, but at least your not afraid to fight."

"Maybe. Now, where were we?" Tatl asked.

"I believe we were heading for the village?"

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Tatl then felt a soft hand gently clutch her's which caused her to blush.

"I'll stay as close to you as possible." Navi said childishly.

Tatl couldn't help but smile at Navi's friendliness. "Oh Navi, you are so cute." She said, making Navi blush with some giggles as they flew their way back to the Kikori.

When they were near the village, they could hear music, fireworks, the laughter of children, and thy could see light. And right away, they could tell that they were close to the festival, much to their joyful excitement. "Oh, thank the goddesses, we're close!"

"Yeah, it's about damn time! Let's go!" Navi and Tatl went through the tunnel and out in the lights to see the Kikori having a merry time with the food and games. The candles set up on the light posts helped made the night beautiful, the fireworks helped make it even better. The Kikori were running around playing while others just sat and chatted with friends. In one part of the festival, Tatl found the Skull Kid dancing around playing on his flute along with Saria playing on her ocarina and her brother Tale listening the song with the other Kikori.

Tatl dragged Navi along saying "Come on! I'd like you to meet my brother and friend!" When they reached the crowd, Tatl called for Tale.

Tale turned and saw his older sister was back. Tale ran up to her and hugged her dearly. "Sis! Welcome back!"

Tatl nodded her head from side to side with a smile saying "I've only been gone for half an hour, little brother."

He looked up at her face saying with puppy eyes "It seems long enough to me." Navi watched the heartwarming sibling moment with glimmering eyes and a sweet smile. When they broke the hug, Tale noticed Navi, and he felt a warm feeling when he saw her.

Navi approached Tale greeting "Hi, you must be Tatl's little brother. It's nice to meet you. I'm Navi."

Tale blushed at Navi's sweet voice and pretty face as he said timidly "Uh... H-h-h-h... Hi... I... I-I-I... I'm T-T-T-Tale..."

Navi raised an eyebrow in concern as to why he was stammering. She turned to Tatl and asked her "Is he okay?"

Tatl shrugged her shoulders saying "Yeah, he's just peachy. Although, I do believe he's as of now going through a crush on you."

Navi slightly blushed and giggled. Tale flinched and blushed even redder as he said "I am not having a crush on Navi! Even if she's really pretty!"

Tatl leaned towards her brother with a sly smirk and said in a singing voice "Denial...!"

Tale grumbled with his arms crossed and his head turned from Tatl. Navi placed a hand on his head which caused his whole face to become red. "It's okay. You can be honest of what you think of me. Me? I think your super cute."

Tale had a smile stretched across his face after hearing her opinion of him. He was so happy that he skyrocketed into the air leaving fairy dust while shouting "WOOOO HOOOOO!" That caused Tatl to face palm her self in embarrassment.

Navi looked at Tatl and said "Your really lucky to have a brother as adorable as him. I wish I had a brother."

Tatl tuned her head to Navi and said in a bored tone "You want him? You can have him."

"Tatl!" Navi said sternly with a giggle.

Then they heard the Skull Kid say "Hey, long time no see!"

Tatl groaned saying "Very funny, Skull Kid!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Tatl. I was referring to the nicer one with you." The Skull Kid pointed out leaving Tatl surprised in confusion.

Navi approached the Skull Kid and said with a smirk "Likewise. I've been hearing that you've been into more mischief than before."

Skull Kid made a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you know me!"

Tatl went between them saying "Wow, wow, wow, wow! Wait a minute! You to know each other?"

"We sure do." Said Navi. "We've met during our journey through the Lost Woods and played Saria's Song with him."

"Huh." Tatl turned to the Skull Kid saying "You've never told us that."

Skull Kid shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I was a bit careless."

Then Saria, who overheard the conversation, went up to Skull Kid and asked "So does this mean that you didn't care to mention how you became my friend by playing music with me?"

Skull Kid jumped in surprise. "No! I would have cared! It's just..."

"It's just what, Skull Kid?" Navi asked.

Skull Kid was feeling overwhelmed Ina n over dramatic way, so he clutched his head and made a frustrating scream. "Will you ladies stop ganging up on me?" He said in angered frustration. "I was too busy having issues with my four big friends whom I thought left me, okay?" Everything was now suddenly quiet. He looked around with his mad face replaced by an awkward one at all the confused eyes on him. He let out a sigh and eased his muscles. "Sorry about that."

Saria placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "It's okay, Skull Kid. We're sorry that we riled you up."

The Skull Kid looked at Saria and said "Ah, don't worry about it."

Navi smiled warmly. "It's so great to be back at the Kikori Forest after for many months. I even made two new friends and reunited with two friends from the past."

Tatl then took Navi by the hand and said in encouragement "Come on, Navi! Let's go have some fun!"

Navi followed along as she said "Okay!" And off they went to play some games.

* * *

Note: I'be recently thought of this pairing and I thought what the hell? And so here it is. Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I'll get the first one up, so don't complain! Let me know if the chapter was too short.


End file.
